The Plane of Water
The Plane of Water is an immensely deep ocean. The Plane of Air is located above the surface and the Plane of Earth is located below its ocean floor, which can be found sloping and dipping at each ocean level. It is home to water elementals, merfolk, tritons, locanths, sahuagin, a variety of marine animals, sea serpents and krakens as well as primordial horrors such as Aboleths and Shoggoths at its deepest points. Deities: Sekolah - the lawful evil god of sahuagin believes his species to be the master race and sees all other life forms, except sharks, as food. Sharks are to them as hunting dogs are to humans. Eadro - the neutral deity of merfolk and locanths and his followers seek to preserve a harmonious undersea ecosystem and establish permanent cities to reside in. Persana - the neutral good god of tritons is the mortal enemy of Sekohlah. His hunter-gatherer people compete with the Sahuagin for food and are determined to purge the "sea devils" from the plane. Picaethces - the lawful evil godess of aboleths resides in the depths of the ocean and hopes to enslave intelligent beings that cross her path as thralls and eventually devour them to gain their knowledge. The Surface Zone (surface through 650 feet) This is the warm part of the ocean which is still well lit. It is home to coral reefs and numerous forms of aquatic life. The merfok and locanths inhabit this area, building cities of coral, bone and shells. ' ' The Twilight Zone (650-3,300 feet) This dimly lit part of the ocean is much colder and some of its denizens, such as giant squids and anglerfish, develop bio-luminescence to see. This is where the Sahuagin originate from. This is the deepest tritons go.' ' The Midnight Zone (3,300-13,100 feet) The only light in this zone is produced by bioluminescent creatures. Colossal squid, sea serpents and krakens can be found here and this is the deepest place that whales will venture. The water pressure here is immense so that only the largest vertebrate creatures can survive it. The Abyssal Zone (13,100 feet through 19,700 feet) There is no light whatsoever in this void-like zone and the water is barely above freezing. The only creatures that can reside at this intense level of water pressure are invertebrates like tiny jellyfish. They often wander their whole lives before encountering another of their species to mate with. The Trench Zone (19,700 feet through 36,800 feet) No light is found here in these deep trenches along the deepest parts of the ocean floor, the water is just above freezing and the pressure is even more intense so that only aberrations with non-conventional anatomy reside here. This is the domain of Aboleths and Shoggoths and their cities of eldritch knowledge. Tube worms harvest raw heat from volcanic vents that are so close to the heart of the Plane of Earth that they tap veins reaching into the Plane of Fire.